


give my regards to rainbow road

by noctislesbian



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctislesbian/pseuds/noctislesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specs and Tucker have a bonding moment while playing their favorite game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give my regards to rainbow road

**Author's Note:**

> Insidious and its characters do not belong to me.

Specs and Tucker had a tradition of sorts. Whenever they had a night of free time, they would strip down to their boxers, grab their GameCube controllers, and battle it out on Mario Kart until the break of dawn. These nights ended with Tucker passed out on the couch with potato chip crumbs all over his body. Specs would silently curse his sloppy roommate and begrudgingly sweep up all the food that made it to the ground instead of their mouths.

            "Fuck yeah!" cheered Specs one night as he hit Tucker's kart with a green shell. Tucker's kart (he only played as Bowser) spun out of control on their TV screen, and Specs' kart (he only played as Yoshi) went flying through the finish line. They only had one lap left, and Specs was confident that he was going to win the race. Tucker leaned in closer to the screen, as if it would help his kart go faster.

            Tucker thought he had lost for sure until he peeked over at Specs' side of the screen, and... he had fallen off the side of Rainbow Road. Within twenty seconds, Tucker was ahead of Specs, who needed to respawn. They were almost neck in neck, but sure enough--

            "YES! YES! FUCK YOU!" Tucker stood up, threw his controller on the ground and laughed, celebrating his own victory. Specs felt his heart drop into his stomach with disappointment at the sight of Bowser cheering on the screen and his own friend doing a stupid little victory dance. _God damn it, Tucker._

Specs' disappointment had escalated into rage. He tackled the larger man onto the uncomfortable, ratty couch they shared. Tucker was laughing with mirth as Specs attempted to wrestle him. He knew his friend wouldn't be able to hurt him, so Specs' anger was almost cute. Tucker playfully pushed Specs off of himself, but Specs pinned him other down, his hands over the other's. It took a moment, but the boys began to realize they were a little _too close_ to each other.

            They stared at each other, the carefree happiness of their situation replaced by a nervous awkwardness. Specs was straddling his best friend, who was pinned down with Specs' weight on top of him. Specs was heavier than he looked, and Tucker found it difficult to look away from him. Then, Tucker was overcome by a feeling of cold dread as he felt his pants... _constrict_ in a way they shouldn't around your best friend. He really, _really_ hoped Specs didn't notice.

            "I... ah." Specs began, his mouth dry. He couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for. "I'm sorry, I..."

            Tucker swallowed. It was now or never, Tucker decided, and if it didn't work, he could always just play it off as a joke. Tucker leaned up and met Specs' lips with his own in a gentle, tentative kiss that was over way too soon.

            Tucker didn't think he'd seen Specs turn this bright red in all the years they'd known each other. Tucker was about to laugh it off, embarrassed in every possible way and ready to run to the bathroom to get rid of the awkward boner he still had, when he felt Specs' lips on his own again. Tucker's eyes fluttered shut, grinding up into the other's hips. Specs gave a soft moan. He smiled against Spec's lips when he felt Specs lace fingers with him.

            Specs barely knew what he was doing, the whole thing was awkward and uncomfortable but Specs felt himself getting hard despite himself. His eyes were screwed shut as his tongue mingled with Tucker's, trying to ignore his friend's horrendous dorito breath. He squeezed Tucker's hands in his own and pulled back, kissing his friend one last time briefly.

            "Whoa." Tucker's eyes opened and shone with amusement at his friend. Specs opened his eyes as well, his face impossibly redder than it was before.

            "Yeah, um... whoa." Specs tried to smile, and in return, Tucker's lips twitched up into the sweetest smile Specs had ever seen. Specs' heart was pounding so hard that he could swear he was about to have an anxiety attack. He had no idea how to feel or how to handle this situation. He pushed himself off his friend and onto the floor, where he stood and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Tucker's smile instantly faded and the sting of worry settled in his stomach. He jumped off the couch and approached the door, where he could hear his friend breathing heavily on the other side.

            "Hey, are you okay?" Tucker knocked gently. He knew to be patient with Specs when he got like this. His friend had a history of anxiety attacks when pressured in social situations. Tucker began to curse inwardly. He should have known something like this would happen. He should have talked to Specs first, told him how he felt before he tried anything. Specs probably didn't want this, just going along with it to make Tucker happy. _Fuck._

            It was a long moment before Tucker heard a weak little voice from behind the door. "I'm okay. I'm sorry." said Specs, and Tucker felt relief wash over him.

            "Thank God." Tucker rested his forehead against the wooden door with a sigh. A pause. "Do you want to come out? So we can talk about this?" suggested Tucker.

            Tucker heard the door unlock from the inside, and out stepped the shorter of the two, pale in the face. Tucker felt horrible. He wanted to hug his friend, like he had done in the past when Specs would have episodes, but he knew that would only make things worse. Things were too weird for that right now. And it was _his fault_.

            "Hey, are you alright, kid?" Tucker's voice was thick with guilt. Specs couldn't look his friend in the eye.

            "I didn't run away because I don't like you." Specs let the words out like he was holding his breath. "I... can't really control when I have episodes. I just got scared, you know? I don't want to fuck this up, whatever we have. I need you. Everyone knows I need you. You're, like, disgustingly important to me." He remembered their associate Elise's words, _"You need each other, whether you know it or not."_

            "I need you too." Tucker put his hand on Specs' shoulder. "Okay? Nothing you could do or say could ruin that. We're in this for the long haul. I can't do Spectral Sightings without the brains of the operation." Specs smiled a little at that, color returning to his face.

            "So it's okay then? That we... you know... kissed? And that I liked it?" Specs inquired. Tucker rolled his eyes.

            "It's more than okay. I mean, I started it." Tucker gave Specs a crooked smile. Specs chuckled, wrapping his arms around his friend and burrowing his head into his bare chest.

            "Kissing me with your rank dorito breath. Such a romantic." Specs mumbled. Tucker returned Specs' embrace, ignoring his comment. He grinned into his friend's hair before dropping a kiss onto the top of his head. Specs pulled back a little, looking into Tucker's eyes as if he were searching for something.

            "We can take this slow, right?" Specs moved his arms to wrap around Tucker's neck. "I mean... I don't want to do anything... like... you know. Not right away."

            Tucker nodded. "Of course. Yeah. Whatever you want. I mean, earlier, when we were grinding on the couch, was that alright?" Specs thought for a second before shrugging.

            "Not quite the same as butt fucking. I think I can handle it." Specs grinned with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

            "Oh yeah? Want to finish what we started?" Tucker was suddenly hyper aware of his half-hard dick. Specs pushed Tucker onto their shitty couch instead of answering, but Tucker got the message. Oh, he got the message.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next morning, Specs woke up laying on top of Tucker and drooling. He wiped his chin, removed himself quietly from his snoring friend (boyfriend?), and began assessing last night's damage.

            _Three empty bags of chips, a soda spill on the floor, and... fuck. I still need to change these sticky underwear._ Specs stretched and turned off the long forgotten TV, silently thanking Mario Kart as he glanced back to the sleeping figure on the couch. Thanking Mario Kart... he never thought he'd see the day.


End file.
